Côté Moldus avec pour seul « allié » mon ennemi
by tsuunami
Summary: [chapitre 1] Suite à une potion ratée, Olivier et Marcus se retrouvent projetés côté Moldus, sans baguettes magiques ni repères.


Titre : Côté Moldus avec pour seul « allié » mon ennemi.

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Futur romance, peut être un peu d'humour, gros drame pour mes deux petits…n.n°

Paring : future Olivier/Marcus

Disclamers : Les persos de Harry Potter sont pas à moi…u.u

Demain...c'est le brevet...TToTT Souhaitez moi bonne chance...TTnTT Ah, je voulais vous dire, je part en vacance pendant les deux mois, donc je pourrais pas poster de chapitre, à part peut être si je vais dans un CyberCafé donc...n.n Voilà, je voulais juste vous avertir que vous aurez plus de nouvelles de moi pendant deux mois ! n.n

* * *

Chapitre un : L'Hôtel

_

* * *

-Sale bouse de Dragon puante ! »_

_-_Veracrasse de mes deux ! »

_-_Handicapé du cul ! »

_-_Face d'anus ! »

Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencée…Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ce matin là, en septembre. Ils avaient entrainement de Quiddich après les cours, et il avait réussit à obtenir un joli « O » en Métamorphose au prix d'immenses efforts et de nombreuses nuits blanches. Et tout le monde savait que MacGonagall était horriblement sévère pour les dernières années.

Bref…Ca s'annonçait être une de ses meilleures journées…

Jusqu'à ce courde potion.

Maudit cour. Et maudit Flint. Rogue avait jugé bon de mélanger les maisons pour la préparation de cette potion très complexe, et, _comme par hasard _Olivier s'était retrouvé avec Flint. Mais quel hasard, vraiment…

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence s'il se retrouvait _toujours _avec Flint, non non ! JAMAIS,au grand jamais ce professeur de potion si gentil et attentionné ne ferait une chose pareille…jamais…

Olivier grinça des dents en se rappelant de tout ça.

Exécrable souvenir.

Les insultes et coups bas avaient fusés aussitôt qu'ils s'étaient assis côte à côte, bien sûr. Et, comme il avait fallut s'en douter, ils avaient raté la potion.

_Ah, ça pour l'avoir raté…on aurait pas put avoir pire…,_ grogna intérieurement Olivier. 

Après un grand : « BOOM ! », à rendre sourd, Flint et lui s'étaient retrouvé dans un endroit inconnu…côté Moldus. Bien heureusement, les habitants de l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit parlaient tous anglais.

_-_Encore heureux… », soupira Olivier en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? Comme c'est mignon… »

_-_Ferme-là imbécile de Serpentard. Je me concentre. »

_-_En parlant de ça, pourquoi on appelle pas le Magicobus hein ? »

Olivier le regarda avec de grands yeux et une expression qui passa de la surprise à la moquerie.

_-_Le Magicobus ? Mais ouiiiii, et comment on l'appellerais, hein ? Je te signale qu'on avait tout les deux lâchés nos baguettes quand TA potion a explosé pauvre idiot ! On est coincés ! _COINCES _tu comprends ! », hurla l'adolescent, au bord du désespoir.

_-_Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! Je cherchais juste une solution ! »

Le brun se prit le visage à deux mains, les épaules tombantes comme si tout le poid du monde s'était abattu sur lui, fataliste.

_-_Qu'ais_-_je fait pour mériter ça mon dieu…coincé avec un crétin qui n'a qu'un petit pois en guise de cerveau…aaaaaaah… », gémit le sorcier.

_-_Je ne suis pas sourd Dubois ! Cesses de te lamenter sur ton sort et aides-moi à trouver comment sortir de là aussi… », grogna Marcus en lui jetant un regard noir. « Peut être qu'on devrait déjà enlever nos robes de sorciers pour ne pas nous faire remarquer quand on sortira _enfin _de cette ruelle puante… »

_-_… »

Olivier leva vers lui de grands yeux étonnés.

_-_Oh…mon…dieu… »

_-_Quoi…Qu'est ce qu'il y a… ? »

_-_…Mais…Flint…tu te rends compte ? Tu as dit quelque chose d'utile et de censé ! Wow ! Tu m'as impressionné là…c'est un jour à marquer une pierre blanche… »

Le Serpentard manqua de tomber à la renverse mais se reprit à temps et fusilla le brun du regard.

_-_Tu n'es qu'un sale petit…herrrrrm… »

Olivier lui tira la langue avec une expression d'extrême satisfaction et fit glisser sa robe sur ses épaules avant de la rouler en boule et de la jeter dans un coin, imité par Marcus.

_-_Voilà. Maintenant, on va chercher un endroit pour savoir où on est. Peut être qu'on devrait demander à quelqu'un. »

_-_QUOI ! Je n'adresserait jamais la parole à ces créatures (appelées plus communément Moldus, certes…mais quand même.) ! », s'exclama Marcus, horrifié.

_-_Et bien, tu n'as qu'à rester là tout seul. »

Olivier sortit de la ruelle et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, esquissant un grand sourire moqueur quand il vit Marcus le suivre.

_Alors quoi, on a peur tout seul ? Bwahahaha !_

_-_Quoi ! Pourquoi tu souris comme un niais encore ! », siffla Marcus, le regard mauvais.

_-_Pour rien. »

Les deux adolescents marchèrent sur le trottoir, se mêlant à la foule tout en jetant des regards aux nombreux immeubles, grattes_-_ciel et autres bâtiments.

Olivier s'arrêta de marcher et prit le bras de Marcus quand il vit une sorte d'immeuble, mais avec de grandes portes vitrées.

_-_Tiens, on dirait le ministère de la magie…peut être qu'on pourra nous aider là bas… »

_-_…De toute façon, on a pas le choix je te signales. »

Marcus posa un pied sur la route quand Olivier le tira en arrière juste à temps pour ne pas qu'il se fasse écraser par une voiture.

_-_Mais t'es fou ou quoi ! », hurla le brun.

_-_Quoi ! Mais comment veux_-_tu traverser aussi toi ! C'est de l'autre côté des voitures, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! »

_-_Merci mais, moi, je n'ai pas une activité cérébrale limitée, contrairement à toi ! Il suffit d'attendre que la couleur de cette chose là bas soit rouge. J'ai regardé les moldus traverser. »

Vexé, Marcus ne répondit rien et se contenta de suivre son rival jusque le passage où il y avait des grosses lignes blanches sur le sol, reliant ce trottoir ci à l'autre là bas. Effectivement, quand la lumière devint rouge, les deux sorciers purent traverser sans encombre, et s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans le bâtiment quand une personne tout habillée de rouge leurs ouvrit la porte.

Marcus ricana en entrant.

_-_Il a pas honte ? C'est bien un moldus ça, il fait le même travail que ces elfes de maisons. »

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir, se dirigeant vers le comptoir où se trouvait deux jeunes femmes, elles aussi vêtues d'habits rouges.

_-_Bonjour messieurs, vous désirez ? », demanda poliment une des jeunes femmes avec un grand sourire.

_-_Euh…oui en faite…je voudrais savoir où nous sommes s'il vous plait. »

_-_37 avenue Logthon, monsieur. Vous désirez peut être que je vous renseignes sur le chemin à prendre pour aller dans un endroit précis ? »

_-_Et bien…nous sommes bien à Londre n'est ce pas ? »

_-_…Non, àWatford monsieur… », répondit la jeune femme, son sourire grandissant cachant difficilement son fou rire. « Vous faites une caméra cachée c'est ça ? »

L'autre femme rejoignit celle ci.

_-_Waaaa ! Une caméra cachée ? C'est vrai ? »

_-_Euh… »

Pendant qu'Olivier bafouillait devant les deux jeunes femmes, Marcus laissa son regard scanner la grande salle, quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Un homme était en train d'attendre devant une sorte de porte en métal, tapant du pied.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il est bête, la porte va pas s'ouvrir toute seule si elle pas de poignet…_, s'esclaffa intérieurement le Serpentard.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas mit sa main à couper, car une seconde après, la porte coulissa sur une minuscule pièce qui pouvait contenir même pas cinq personnes, et l'homme entra dedans.

Effaré, Marcus vit la porte coulisser à nouveau, se refermant sur l'inconnu.

Mais à quoi donc pouvait servir cette pièce !

Deux enfants en train de rire appuyèrent sur un bouton sur le mur, près de cette porte de métal, et au bout d'un moment, elle coulissa à nouveau mais…l'homme n'y était plus.

Marcus écarquilla ses yeux, horrifié alors que la porte se refermait sur les deux enfants. Etait_-_ce une pièce maléfique? Elle avalait ses occupants ! Aaaaah !

Le Serpentard, livide, prit la main d'Olivier.

_-_Du…Dubois ! Viens voir ! », balbutia l'adolescent en arrachant le Gryffondor à la compagnie des deux jeunes femmes vêtues de rouges pour s'approcher de la porte de métal.

_-_Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ! », soupira Olivier, agacé, en retirant sa main de celle de Marcus.

_-_Regarde ! Cette pièce, elle avale les gens qui rentrent dedans ! »

_-_…Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! »

_-_Je te jure ! Je les ais vus ! »

Un jeune homme encore habillé de rouge leurs fit un autre sourire plein de dents blanches, se penchant légèrement vers eux.

_-_Excusez_-_moi messieurs, vous voulez utiliser l'ascenseur ? »

_-_L…l'ascen_-_quoi ! », répéta Marcus.

_-_Euh…l'ascenseur… ? », fit le jeune homme, légèrement décontenancé.

Olivier soupira et tira sur la manche de son rival pour le forcer à s'éloigner, sortant du bâtiment avec lui alors que le jeune homme qui ouvrait la porte les saluait d'un bref : « Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt à Palace Hôtel ! »

_-_Flint ! Gardes ta curiosité pour toi, on va finir par se faire remarquer ! Tu as vus comment il nous regardait ? Cet ascen_-_truc doit être super commun pour les moldus… »

_-_Excuses_-_moi, mais si tu aurais vu ce que j'ai vu, t'aurais réagit comme moi ! », protesta Marcus.

_-_Ecoutes_-_moi bien Flint, si tu veux qu'on réussisse à rejoindre le monde magique, il faudra bien que tu t'entendes avec moi, alors arrêtes un peu tu veux ? »

_-_Je te signale que c'est TOI, et uniquement toi qui as commencé à m'insulter dès qu'on est arrivé ! »

_-_C'était sous le coup de l'énervement, c'est tout ! »

Marcus lui lança un regard noir mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il avait honte de se l'avouer, mais Dubois avait raison. Il fallait mettre cette rivalité stupide de coter pendant un petit moment.

_-_Bien. La fille m'a dit que la gare de King Cross se trouvait beaucoup plus loin au sud. A partir de là, on pourra trouver le Chaudron Baveur. »

_-_Mais comment tu veux qu'on y aille aussi ! On a pas d'argent Moldus…ni même sorcier d'ailleurs ! »

_-_Voilà, c'est ça le problème. Alors ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on regarde dans les petites annonces, ça doit être pareil que pour les sorciers. Et aussi, il faut essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui connaisse la magie. »

_-_…En général, ils sont habillés d'un ridicule… »

Olivier acquiesça et lâcha un petit sourire quand Marcus se rendit compte de quelque chose.

_-_Au fait…Pourquoi c'est toi qui commande… ! »

_-_…Flint… », prévint le brun.

_-_D'accord, d'accord…j'ai compris… », soupira Marcus en levant les yeux au ciel.


End file.
